Wayward Heroes
by Set Fiction
Summary: Given to or marked by willful, often perverse deviation from what is desired, expected, or required in order to gratify one's own impulses or inclinations. This is a story of Superboy and Robin.
1. Remorse

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor any of the characters from the comics or show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rating: M

Pairing: Superboy/Robin

Beta: All praise to chai-green-alyce for putting up with me and making this story possible XD Keep cracking that Semicolon whip! XD

Authors Note: This is my first non Harry Potter Fanfic...lets hope this turns out great. O3O

Wayward Heroes

Chapter 1 - Remorse

Robin- Boy Wonder, known for his amazing agility, smarts, and quick wittedness. He should have turned and walked away, should have heard the loud chomping of potato chips as Kid Flash snuck up on him, shouldn't have scream; rather unmanly like, flailing his arms as he fell to the floor in a heap of tangled limbs KF landing on top of him. In the back of his mind as he starred back at the Martian and Clone he thought that Batman would surely have his mask for this very un-Robin like behavior…but in the forefront he wished he had never decide to search for the female Martian that morning…

The morning started out like most Saturday mornings with his alarm clock sounding off to Gnarls Barkley's song 'Crazy' a joke present from Wally last year on his made up birthday. Under Batman's strict rules he was forbidden to give out personal information concerning his real identity. So when he refused to give out his birthday the Speedster took it upon himself to pick one for him.

Robin rolled out of his bed pulling his arms up he stretched then grabbed a towel and jumped into the shower. After a quick wash he dressed and made his way down to the kitchen for light breakfast. He sighed as he starred at the boiled egg and half a piece of toast starring back at him from his plate wishing it was Ms. Martian's breakfast that everyone else got the enjoy…even if half of it was burnt most of the time.

The dark haired teen smiled as he thought of the green girl, ever since she had joined the team Wally and he had made it a game to see who could gain her affection more…though he knew it was more than a game to Wally. The Speedster really seemed to be falling for the female Martian; unfortunately Robin could see the girl's interest fell toward the tall, dark and broody clone type. But Wally was never one to give up so easy a trait the Little Bird was grateful for because what would he do for entertainment if their game was over? There wasn't much when you're stuck on standby waiting for the next mission. Sure he could count on the scum of Gotham stirring up trouble nightly but even they seemed to be inactive the past week, at least to the point that Batman deemed it not worth calling Robin back to help. He smiled mischievously nibbling on his toast; he would find Ms. Martian before Kid Flash even had a chance to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

It was now a quarter past seven when Robin found himself wandering down the poorly lit hall leading down to the work out gym, the only place he had yet to search for the green girl. He was more than a little annoyed with himself for not being able to locate her sooner when Wally zoomed past him toward the kitchen five minutes earlier. The young hero briefly entertained the notion of low jacking his team mates so he wouldn't have this problem again when what sounded like a soft moan further down the hall derailed his train of thought.

Robin stood frozen in place, had he really heard what he thought he heard? Curiosity like always got the better of him as he willed his body to move toward the gym. As the young, dark haired hero stepped cautiously toward the slightly open door his eyes widened in shock behind the shades he wore at the site that greeted him. Being at the tender young age of thirteen Robin had already witness many things a child shouldn't … his parents' deaths and crime scenes that would make a normal kid pee his tights to name a few. But what he witnessed now between his two team mates left him; Robin, speechless. Frozen as he leaned into the small opening the door provide his eyes refusing to look away.

Her dainty green hand placed over his leading it slowly up her thigh pausing for just a moment at the edge of her pink skirt before allowing it access. Her red lips parted a soft moan escaping as she pressed her body closer to his, her other hand shamelessly exploring his chest through the black and red shirt he wore. He lended back in the chair his eyes wided with interest and confusion allowing the girl to do as she pleased both completely unaware they were not alone.

The moment of unawareness didn't last long, Kid Flash having finished half the pantry for breakfast speed his way through the halls of Mount Justice searching for his sweet M'gann when he happened to spot the youngest member of their team peering into the gym at the end of the hall. Wally smirked. If Robin was sneaking around it had to be something interesting and he wasn't going to miss the fun…not to mention the chance to sneak up on the Boy Wonder. He slowed to a tip toe, which, for him, was as much a challenge as getting batman to laugh at one of his jokes-trust him, he tried enough to know it was hard.

Inching closer to Robin, trying to quietly chomp on the chip in his mouth- he still had half a bag left from breakfast his smirk widened at the notion that he probably looked like on of those villains with a top hat and curled mustache you used to see in the old black and white movies.

Wally leaned over, his mouth right next to the smaller boy's ear.

"Hey Robs whatcha doing?" He raised his voice to the loudest tone he could without shouting. The two teens fell to the floor through the open door Robin screaming like a girl in the process, Wally would have broke out in laughter if he hadn't looked up.

The youngest of the team was pinned behind the Speedster his eyes held captive by the hard blue eyes of Superboy; he had excepted to see anger or rage but what meet him was guilt…remorse? The only thought now filling the Boy Wonders' head was 'why was such a intense gaze directed at me?'


	2. Noise and Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor any of the characters from the comics or show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rating: M

Pairing: Superboy/Robin

Beta: All praise to chai-green-alyce for putting up with me and making this story possible XD Keep cracking that Semicolon whip! XD

Authors Note: This is my first non Harry Potter Fanfic...lets hope this turns out great. O3O

* * *

Wayward Heroes

* * *

Chapter 2 - Noise and Confusion

* * *

"Explain to me this: Exactly WHY is every piece of equipment and most of the walls in my training room have been destroyed?" Batman questioned his steely voice laced with anger as his eyes shifted between his young protégé and the Atlantean teen standing before him.

Robin (Who had various rips in his clothes and was for the most part covered in sand that once occupied the inside of a punching bag) was avoiding making eye contact with the Dark Knight.

"I apologize-maybe if we had arrived sooner the situation wouldn't have-" Aqualad spoke up upon noticing Robin's unwillingness to answer only to have Batman cut him off.

"I don't want excuses; I am very disappointed in your incompetent performance as the leader of this team up to this point. Now, I have to return to Watch Tower to follow up on the important mission I was pulled away from to come resolve your problem but I will expect answers when I return." The dark knight turned to leave. " And I will talk to you later." He added his steely gaze locked onto Robin as the transporter activated taking him back to Watch Tower.

Robin sighed running his hand though his hair and ignoring the other teen in the room who was currently starring at him arms crossed. There was no way he could tell Batman the reason for the fight and as for as how it started he wasn't even entirely sure. It had all happened in a flash…no pun intended.

* * *

-Flashback-

One minute he had been in some kind of visual stand off with Superman's clone the next he felt the weight pinning him to the ground disappear and Superboy was flying across the room. The clone hit the cave wall with enough force to shake the entire room not to mention to leave a rather deep imprint in the poor wall.

Superboy had but a moment to process what had happened before blow after blow connected with his stomach. The sheer force of the attack pressed the clone deeper into the rock of the cave. He growled angrily as he brought his fists down on his attacker but only managed to fall forward striking the ground. As he kneeled on the ground his eyes caught sight of flashes of blue denim speeding around him focusing he waited for the Speedster to charge him.

There it was, just to his right. He swung his arm allowing a smirk to form on his lips when he felt it connect with his target. He didn't know what he had managed to hit, but it sent Kid Flash skidding across the floor and straight into a weight set.

The Boy Wonder pulled himself off the floor having recovered quickly from the initial shock of watching Superboy thrown across the gym and attempted with no success to snap the still dazed female Martian back to reality. He looked her over hastily for injuries from getting thrown off Superboy's lap. Finding none, he turned his attention to the fight just in time to see KF collide with the weight set.

Robin grimaced for his friend as he stood and ran toward them.

"That's enough you two." He ordered stepping between the older teens. "Everyone's emotions are running a little high so lets just take a step back and claim down before-" He stopped abruptly as a thirty pound weight zoomed past his head grazing his cheek.

"Or not…" The youngest hero mumbled with irritation as he dodged out of the way of the rest of the weight set flying toward Superboy.

Robin slid out of the way to the edge of the gym as Superboy swatted away the steel weights like they were nothing more than throw pillows. This unfortunately meant the very heavy weights now sprayed out across the room.

The Boy Wonder did a quick back flip twisting his body ever so slightly to the right to avoid two eighty pound weights that had been launched toward him. He landed gracefully a few inches away turning to see the high beam just behind him get sliced in half and crash to the ground.

He thought quickly: "The weight set has four set of weights, Superboy destroyed the thirty pounders, the eighties are lodged into the wall behind me, KF didn't manage to lift the hundred and fifties , so that just leaves the hundreds…" His eyes scanned the room from behind his shades, which he had managed to keep on while dodging the workout equipment, widening when they located the last weights.

Robin sprang from his kneeling position on the floor and dashed toward the still stunned Martian as the hundreds speed towards her. He leaped the rest of the distance separating them, encircling his arms around her body he shoved them both to the ground dodging the first hundred.

He tightened his hold on the female Martian bracing himself, he knew that by dodging the first one he was left with no room to avoid the second. The young hero looked at the girl below him her eyes bearing into his expressing unconcealed fear and gave her a sad smile.

In the back of his mind he registered the sound of Superboy's screaming 'No!'.

Robin smirked. "Well if this doesn't kill me, Sups probably will for holding Ms. M so close." He heard the hissing sound of the weight as it spun toward them and closed his eyes waiting for the impact .

Instead the sound of a whip cracking then a loud crash somewhere else within the room pried his eyes back open. Robin looked up slowly as Superboy and Kid Flash, who had been running toward them slowed to a stop.

"Are you two okay?" The calming voice of Aqualad drifted to his ears as the youngest of the group released his hold on Ms. Martian allowing the girl to sit up.

"Yeah were fine…but you cut it a little to close for comfort Kaldur." Robing joked rubbing his neck as he stood turning to Aqualad, leaving Ms. M to Artemis, who had rushed in behind the Atlantean.

Aqualad sighed morphing his aquatic weapon back to there original form. "We came as soon as we heard M'Gann call for help, what hap-"

"You could have killed him!" Everyone fell silent at the sound of Superboy's low voice. The clone stood with his body tense and head lowered.

Robin turned a second to late to notice Superboy's hands tightened into fist and swing at the unaware Kid Flash still standing near him. The fist connected with the Speedster's chest sending him flying back into the cave wall. The red headed hero hit the wall with a sickening splat. He was groaning, his green eyes still wide with shock. A moment later fell forward, crashing to the ground clutching his chest and gasping for air.

Robin dashed toward Kid Flash trying to intercept Superboy who was charging forward rage plastered across his face. The clone grabbed hold of the body sized punching bag as he ran; the only piece of equipment in the gym that hadn't been demolished, snapping it off its chain. He closed in on the red headed male raising the punching bag above his head.

"You'll pay for putting him in danger!" Superboy roared about to bring his weapon down on the younger hero when Robin appeared before him arms spread out.

"That's enough Superboy! Its over! You won." Robin ordered standing his ground finding it hard to ignoring the hurt look in the older boy's blue eyes as the clone stared down. Fortunately for the Boy Wonder, Superboy broke the intense eye contact as he turned at the sound of a arrow speeding through the air toward them.

Robin looked up in time to see a green arrow embed itself into the punching bag that Superboy still held above his head.

"Oh. Come! On!" The youngest hero whined as the lights at the end of the arrow turned from green to red before detonating.

Once the dust finally cleared, Robin, who looked oddly similar to a powdered donut after getting the majority of the sand that busted forth from the punching bag poured onto him watched as Superboy stomped off ignoring Aqualad's orders to stay.

The youngest of the team sighed as the clone vanished into the hall and turned to help his injured friend up when the familiar displeased voice of his mentor drifted to his ears.

"Aqualad. Robin. Briefing room. Now."

-End Flashback-

* * *

Robin walked silently down the empty corridors of Mount Justice he had managed to get away from Aqualad questioning for the most part unscathed by giving the Atlantean the very almost not really true version of what caused the sudden fight between Superboy and KF. Regrettably that tactic wouldn't work on his mentor he knew he would have to face the Bat sooner or later and was grateful the mission follow up would keep the man away for at least the next few days.

He closed his eyes, tilting his head back while keeping a slow pace through the corridor. He'd memorized the entire layout of the mountain, so he could easily navigate without his sight. The boy turned a corner- it would be a straight shot until he reached the door further down the hall. As he walked the days memories playing back in his mind.

Just as the image of Superboy's intense blue eyes forced there way through his thoughts to the forefront of his mind his body suddenly collided with something very solid. Knowing there most certainly shouldn't be a wall there, Robin's eyes flew open, and were met with the red on black symbol of Superboy.

The Boy Wonder instinctively tried to jump back to create some distance. Instead was quickly grabbed by the arm and pushed against the nearest wall. He hid the wince of pain from the harsh treatment as the clone of Superman stepped closer to him. Robin looked up at Superboy, ready to tell the older boy to stop acting like an ass, that he wasn't trying to put the moves on M'Gann, he was trying to save her life. Then he felt a warm hand placed shakingly on his injured cheek.

Again the clone's intense gaze stole away any words that dared to pass through younger hero's lips. He could feel goose bumps materializing along his arms as a shudder ran though his body once the thumb placed closely to his lower lip moved cautiously along his jaw line then over the cut on his cheek.

Superboy let go of the younger boy's arm lending closer, their faces so close Robin could feel the clone's warm breath against his skin. The Boy Wonder's mind was cloud with confusion. He didn't understand, he felt fear…excitement…anger. How did he end up in this situation? Why was this happening? What was this?

Before his mind could form his next question the warmth of the body almost pressed against his, vanished. He opened his eyes not releasing they had closed and was greeted with a empty corridor, he starred down the dark path toward the closed door.

"Robin?" A soft voice questioned from the opposite direction startling the young boy.

Robin turned as Ms. Martian walked swiftly down the hall form the direction he had just come from. She placed her hand over her chest, worry evident in her eyes. "I have been looking for you, I'm glad I finally found you. We need to talk."


	3. Apologies and a Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor any of the characters from the comics or show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rating: M

Pairing: Superboy/Robin

Beta: All praise to chai-green-alyce for putting up with me and making this story possible XD Keep cracking that Semicolon whip! XD

Authors Note: This is my first non Harry Potter Fanfic...lets hope this turns out great. O3O

* * *

Wayward Heroes

* * *

Chapter 3 - Apologies and a Proposition

* * *

The cool bay breeze swept over the sand as the evening sky changed from blue to a mixture of reds, yellows and oranges. The two teens stood silently-If you were to see from a distance the scene could easily be mistaken for a romantic meeting at sunset.

Robin would have given his utility belt for this current awkward situation to have been of a romantic nature but that was not the case. Any normal thirteen year old boy would have been over the moon about being alone with a beautiful girl, the Boy Wonder, however, wished he was anywhere else. Even tied up, hanging from a hook as one of Gotham's psychotic villains lowered him into a vat of some kind of deadly substance.

Robin watched the green girl look up at him then fidget nervously and turn away for what seemed like the hundredth time. He wondered how his day could get any stranger.

While standing silently on the beach waiting for the female Martian to speak Robin had time to contemplate what had happened only any hour ago in the dark corridor. He had come to the conclusion that Superboy's strange behavior was due to the clones lack of comprehension of normal human emotions. The older boy probably felt bad to fighting with Wally and for putting his friends in danger, then when he ran into Robin in the corridor and saw the small gash on his cheek he felt guilty. So all that touching and closeness was Superboy showing concern for a injured friend.

"That makes sense…right?" Robin questioned almost trying to convince himself of his own reasoning.

"Robin?" M'Gann's soft voice broke the silence that had fallen between them stirring her teammate from his thoughts.

Robin looked up at the girl forcing his normal playful grin on his face. "She speaks!" He joked trying to ease the evident awkwardness that had fallen between them.

Ms. Martian offered a weak smile in response. "Yes, I'm sorry. I wanted to speak with you about what happened with Superboy."

The Boy Wonder's eyes widened behind his shades. 'Did she see what happened in the corridor?' Red warning lights started to go off in his head and before he could stop them words spilled out of his mouth. "It wasn't what it looked like, I was walking down the corridor when-"

"Its okay Robin!" M'Gann interrupted the young hero's rant noting his obvious discomfort with the current topic. "If anything I should be apologizing to you for exposing you to that adult situation."

Robin starred back at the green girl his frantic train of thought shattered, he was sure his mouth was ajar from her statement.

Taking the boy's expression as one of confusion the Martian lightly smacked her forehead. "Hello M'Gann; you probably don't even know about adult situations."

Robin's left eye twitched as his fists tightened at his sides. "This again! What do they think I am a preschooler, I'm only a year and ten months younger than Wally!" He mentally fumed.

"You see when a boy and a girl really like each other they express their feeling by kissing and…" M'Gann began, a light pink blush coloring her cheeks as she tried to explain.

The boy wonder raised his hand stopping the girls explanation, he wasn't about to have the sex talk for the second time with a sixteen year old looking Martian girl…the first time having been a very uncomfortable conversation with Jeeves. "No worries, I'm not emotionally scarred or anything, if you really want to apologize to someone maybe you should pay KF a visit."

Robin tilted his head back slightly, starring up at the green girl through his shades. He noted the hurt look on her face at his comment made merely out of his agitation for continually being treated like a little kid by his teammates.

"I know…it's all my fault, I sensed his feelings for me but…" M'Gann wrapped her arms protectively around her waist as she fought back tears. "I can't bring myself to go see him, he's hurt because of me."

Robin could feel his resolve breaking and the familiar presence of guilt seeping in as the sound of the bay waves broke gently against the shore behind them. "Listen M'Gann, we can't help who we fall in love with, so you shouldn't blame yourself for that. As far as him getting physically hurt, that's Wally's own fault for attacking Sups and Superboy's for losing his temper . If you haven't noticed those two aren't very good with the whole expressing of emotions."

The Boy Wonder reached up placing a reassuring hand on the female Martian's shoulder. "That said; I still think you should have a talk with Wally before we have to explain to Batman anymore collateral damage." Robin's trademark smirk formed on his lips. "And M'Gann…I'm happy for you and Sups by the way, you fit together well." He released his grip on her shoulder upon seeing a bright pink blush spread instantly over the green girl's face. The Boy Wonder turned and started making his way back the mountain base Ms. Martian following close behind, both unaware of a pair of steely blue eyes watching intently.

* * *

-Mount Justice Infirmary-

The red headed teen rubbed his bandaged abdomen an angry scowl replacing his normally carefree expression.

"You know if you keep making that ugly expression your face is going to stay stuck that way…on second thought it would probably be an improvement." The blonde female archer took a jab at him smirking when she got a reaction.

Wally turned. "Will you shut up! Why are you even down here?" He immediately regretted yelling as a sharp pain shot through his abdomen.

Artemis' gaze lingered on the Speedster's exposed upper chest while he was distracted with his pain. "He's a pain in the ass but mmm the boy is easy on the eyes." She thought momentarily biting her lower lip.

When she noticed the red head looking back at her she quickly shook her dazed expression before she spoke. "I'm pulling first guard duty, Kaldur's afraid your going to lose your common sense again and attack tall, dark and gorgeous. I, of course argued you had no common sense to began with making this-" At 'this' she motioned with her hand in Wally's general direction with disinterest. "A lost cause."

Wally chose to ignore the Archer's insults instead focusing on what Aqualad had asked her to do. "I'm not the one who needs to be watched, he's the one who went crazy and nearly killed me!"

Artemis crossed her arms and raised a fine blonde eyebrow. "And who's fault was that? The way I see it someone had to have provoked him."

The blonde girl was surprised when the reaction she got was Wally's shoulders slumping forward. "Why'd she have to pick him…?" He asked his voice immersed in defeat.

Although it hadn't been explained to her about what had transpired in the gym before Aqualad and she had arrived, she knew who the Speedster was referring too. Now normally when in this type of situation one would comfort the dejected individual, Artemis was not normal in any sense of the word. She scoffed as she stood, slamming her hands down onto the medical bed. "That's it, enough with this pity party! A few broken ribs and your backing off with your tail between your legs! Pathetic!"

Kid Flash looked up at her with wide eyes as her dark hazels glared down at him. "You think you're the only one pissed off about this? I had plans for that super stud." Her strawberry pink colored lips formed into a wicked smirk as she lend toward the shell shocked boy.

"Now, you want to win; don't you?" Artemis questioned lending further over the small bed forcing Wally to lay back down.

The Speedster swallowed nervously then nodded silently.

The blonde archer's smirk widened. "Good, because I have a little proposition for you."


	4. Defusing the Tension

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor any of the characters from the comics or show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Rating: M

Pairing: Superboy/Robin

Betas: Sorry no beta on this chapter…but I couldn't wait to post it for you guys….I'll repost a beta version once its done.

_Quick Author's Note: Sorry for the long awaited up date guys, had some personal issues going on but I'll all good now so im picking up on my stories, I'll post the next chapter probably some time this week. ^_^ Thank you all for the reviews!_

_A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement_

* * *

**Wayward Heroes**

**Chapter 4 - Defusing the Tension **

He made his way down the winding hall, pulling up his arms he stretched trying to vanish the grogginess from his body. He looked up at the communicator on his wrist as his mind wondered back to the message he had received last night.

* * *

7:00 am, it had blinked up at him from his wrist device, the neon green numbers reflecting in his dark shades. With the rest of the night ending with minimal drama, Robin had volunteered to take second shift watching Wally. Said Speedster had spent the entire time arguing that he didn't need to be watched then attempted to storm out only to become better acquainted with Robin's knock out gas. As for the other offender the Boy Wonder had decided it was better to leave the task of keeping an eye on Superboy to Kaldur and M'Gann…just in case the clone had the sudden urge to express his concerned feelings once more. Besides M'Gann had more experience dealing with all that feelings stuff anyway, not to mention the green girl still hadn't worked up the nerve to face Wally yet.

It was the sound of a faint beep of a message on his wrist device that pulled him from the fog of drowsiness that crept upon him sometime close to midnight. Having slumped down in the chair; he was sure was designed to be used as a torture device…he wouldn't put it past Batman to have found the chair just for that reason, Robin sat up straighter. His communicator beeped again demanding his attention, he slid his fingers across the screen then keyed in his password. A small cartoonish looking bat flapped it wings excitedly as it moved back and forth across the small screen, a white envelope clutched between its fangs.

Robin raised an eyebrow in interest; who would be sending him a message at this time of night, he watched the bat for a few more moments before tapping on it. The white envelope expanded consuming the screen with the message.

-sparing room. 7:00am. No Excuses.

Robin's eyes traveled down the page to the rest of the message which were detailed instructions for him, he smirked. "This is going to be fun."

* * *

The Boy Wonder's steps slowed then stopped completely his thoughts coming back to the present as he starred at the door to the sparring room. With one last yawn he stepped forward the door immediately slid open allowing him access to the room.

"Good Morning Robin." The calm voice of their team leader halted his progress further into the room.

Robin smile turning toward the Atlantean teen. "Morning Kaldur." His smile fell when the younger teen noticed a dejected looking Ms. Martian slumped against the wall next to Aqualad, he raised a questioning eyebrow at the older boy who in return shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

Aqualad brought his arms forward crossing them against his chest his light grey eyes looking just beyond Robin. "At least those two seem to be getting along well, as strange as that may seem."

The Boy Wonder turned following the Atlantean's gaze across the room the whites of his mask widening. "Strange doesn't even begin to describe that…"

Wally sat on the bleachers that lined the two walls across from the entrance his red shirt with a large white lighting bolt displayed across the chest concealing his bandaged abdomen. Now Robin wasn't surprised to see the injured teen up and about after having more then a few ribs cracked and a concussion because along with his extremely high metabolism and speed, KF was also blessed with the ability to heal from injuries very quickly. What surprised him was the sight of their resident blonde archer who had one arm laying loosely over the red headed boy's shoulder and the other cupped to his ear while she whispered. And to make the situation even more bizarre Kid Flash had a wide grin plastered across his face replacing any signs of the anger that had taken up residents there all of yesterday.

Robin nodded at Aqualad and M'Gann, who still hadn't shown any signs of coming out of her gloomy mood before making his way across the circular room. He came to a stop in front of the strange pair clearing his throat to get his redheaded friends attention.

Artemis was the first to notice, she pulled away from Kid Flash and stood lending forward so her face was leveled with Robin's, her dark hazel eyes traveling from his mask to further down his face. "You should be ashamed Wally, marring up such a pretty face." The blonde girl reprimanded the speedster playfully.

Robin rolled his eyes at the archer's attempt at embarrassing him, side stepping her he motioned with his head for KF to follow him. "I need to have a few words with you."

Wally looked up frowning before vanishing into a blur of red and reappearing next to the Boy Wonder. "I got a few words for you too. Knock. Out. Gas! Those three for starters. Seriously dude, that stuff was rank! Worse than that time I found a two week old wheel of cheese wrapped up in a pile of my dirty gym socks. I think it singed my nose hairs." Kid Flash reached out grabbing the shorter boy and pulled him into a loose headlock.

Robin smirked allowing his friend to keep him captive, the odor Wally was referring to happen to be something he cooked up one of the nights Batman had left him behind at the Batcave. He thought of it as a bonus slap in the face for Gotham's psychos or any other villain who fell victim to the gas, before they slipped into a state of unconsciousness. He had managed to knock Wally dead center in the back of the head last night.

"So you'd preferred I'd used the a baterang? I'll make sure to remember that next time you decide to turn into a girl and throw a bitch fit." Robin shot back from his place beneath Wally's arm. "And dude, speaking of rank ever heard of a little thing called deodorant? Because you really should look it up."

The Boy Wonder didn't need to look up to see the smirk on the Speedsters' face. The two had been friends for years, ever since Flash had suddenly showed up to one of Batman and Robin's late night stalk outs with a half asleep Wally at his side. There personalities clicked instantly and the two side kicks started hanging out much to Batman's chagrin.

"What was that Rob, I couldn't hear you from all the way down there." Was the red head's come back, knowing the Boy Wonder was sensitive when it came to his height. "Did you say you wanted a closer look at my armpit, well that's a strange request but if you insist." He tighten his hold on the smaller teen's neck attempting to pull his face further under his arm.

Robin laughed elbowing his friend gently in a mock attempt to escape, causing both teens to stumble forward.

Artemis stepped back and rolled her eyes as the two boys proceeded to play wrestle. "Boys…" She huffed watching with interest none the less.

The sound of the automatic door opening then closing went unheard by the two friends who were now kneeling on the ground each trying to get the upper hand on the other. It was only the calm greeting from Kaldur that finally halted Robin.

"Good Morning Superboy, I'm glad to see you here." The Atlantean teen unfolded his arms trying to hide the surprise at seeing the clone show up.

But Superboy showed no signs of recuperating the greeting, instead his jaw tightened as his eyes visibly locked onto something across the room.

Robin's gaze remained on the floor as Wally finally stopped his attack and slumped onto the Boy Wonder. "What's he starring at? Man, that guy really gets on my last nerve." KF mumbled with irritation close to Robin's ear.

The Boy Wonder wished he had his utility belt and by extension the knock out gas in the back left small pocket. "Super hearing KF, or did you forget." Robin mumbled back trying to shrug the taller boy off of him.

"Oh I know." Was the reply he got from the red headed boy hanging on him.

Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask. "Of course you do." He thought with exasperation at his friend. He loved the speedster like a brother but sometimes the guy could be a real dick. The youngest of the team sighed looking up to see the damage and was greeted with a heated glare which seemed to be solely focused on him, but just as quick as the eye contact was made Superboy broke it. The clone made his way to the opposite bleachers, taking a seat he starred at the floor disquietly.

Aqualad stepped forward in an attempt to mediate the situation when the door slide open once more. A blonde woman stepped in, her wavy blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the normal crime fighting attire replaced by loose fitting workout pants and a tight dark purple tank top. Her signature black stilettos gone and instead she wore a pair of comfortable black tennis. Baby blue eyes scanned the group of teenagers as she made her way to the center of the room. "Time to defuse this tension." She thought to herself clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention.

Once all eyes were on her, Black Canary spoke. "Who here has played a game called cops and robbers?" She watched as three hands shot up into the air, Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis. The blonde woman gave them a smile before turning and motioning at Robin to come forward.

The youngest of the group easily slipped out from underneath Wally's weight and quickly made his way over to their teacher. Once he was there Black Canary stepped behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Robin looked briefly back to KF and smirked at the obvious jealous expression his friend was shooting at him for getting the beautiful older woman's attention.

"Let me explain how this is going to work, the cops are the good guys or the heroes if you prefer and the robbers are the villains. Your goal is to find and capture the villains bringing them back here to me before the time is up, I think three hours is more than enough time. And of course the villains goal is to avoid being captured within that time." She waited for them to nod their heads in understanding then continued. " The heroes team will consist of Aqualad,-"

The Atlantean smiled and nodded, thinking he would have made a terrible villain.

"Artemis"

The blonde girl huffed and folded her arms. "I wanted to be a villain." She mumbled grumpily to herself.

"M'Gann"

The female Martine gave a small nodded from her slumped position against the wall.

"Superboy"

The clone starred blankly at the blond woman not bothering to fake interest in the exercise.

A wide grin appeared on Kid Flash's face when Black Canary paused. " That just leaves me and Rob with the job of villains. This is gonna be sweet." He mentally cheered already plotting ways to make Superboy look bad.

"And Kid Flash." The blonde woman finished, smiling at the red headed teen's open expression of shock and disappointment, then frowned when the red head turn to Superboy and glared. "So through process of elimination that leaves the role of villain to Robin." Canary raised her hand off Robin's shoulder and placed it on his head.

Artemis snorted unimpressed. " This is gonna be a piece of cake; what do we get if we win?"

"Which ever team comes out victorious will be able to spend a whole day at Watch Tower." Black Canary replied taking her hands off Robin she took two steps back.

Wally rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Tch, you mean we get to spend the whole day in that room they ditched us in last time. Some prize."

"I think she means 'the' Watch Tower, KF." Robin said turning and starring at the blonde woman behind him, when she nodded a affirmative the Boy Wonder spun back around facing his teammates, a smirk firmly in place. Taking a deep breath he threw his hands up above his head. "Ma ha ha ha! You silly fools will never catch me!" Robin bellowed in the most villainous voice he could muster before throwing the smoke pellet he had hidden between his middle and index finger to the ground.

A cloud of smoke quickly enveloped his slim form, Black Canary waved her hand in front of her trying to clear the smoke that threatened to overtake her too. After a few more swipes at trying to unsuccessfully clear the air the blonde woman widened her stance and opened her mouth releasing a powerful high pitched screech in the direction Robin had been standing. The sound vibrated forward blasting through the source of the smoke and barely missed Superboy who was still sitting on the bleachers starring slightly wide eyed at the now empty spot where the Boy Wonder had stood.

Black Canary smirked shaking her head. "Still think its gonna be a piece of cake?" She shot the question at Artemis.

The blonde girl turned away and rolled her eyes. "So he's good at vanishing when he needs to, big whoop, did you see our team." At the word 'team' Artemis put her hand on her hip sending Black Canary a challenging glare. "The kid doesn't stand a chance."

The older blonde glared back taking a similar stance. "She really has no idea what that 'kid' is capable of…what with having Bruce as a Mentor…" Canary shook off the chills that had ran up her spine at the thought. "Never underestimate your opponent." She pulled out a timer from her pocket. "Since your villain has decided to already start the game, you now have two hours and fifty minutes until time is up."

Kid Flash stood up from the ground. "Hey, that's not fair!" He whined.

"Two hours and forty eight minutes." Was Black Canary's response.

The speedster would have continued to argue with the blond if Aqualad hadn't taken command. "Wally get to the transporters fast we need to disable them before he uses them to escape."

The red head pouted but nodded at his assignment disappearing a moment later in a red flash.

The Atlantean teen turned to the remaining four. "M'Gann go with Artemis and secure the bay exit we don't want him leaving the mountain." The female Martian smiled half heartedly as she turned to chase after Artemis who took off as soon as she heard the location.

Aqualad smiled at her retreating form glad to see her smiling again, a frown did not suit her. He shifted his gaze to his right when he sensed Superboy approach him.

"What about me" The clone asked, having recovered from the shock of Robin's exit.

"You'll come with me to secure the other exit, then we will meet up with the others and come up with a plan of attack. I agree with Black Canary we should not underestimate Robin." Aqualad answered.

Superboy nodded following the team leader out of the room, slightly annoyed at the idea that Kaldur teamed them up so he could keep an eye on him because of yesterday.

Once the door slid close Canary carefully tucked the timer back into her pocket. She smiled at the sound of something dropping gently to the floor behind. "Don't hold back." She ordered then listened to the sound of trained footsteps getting further and further away followed by a unmistakable mischievous laugh echoing all around her.

* * *

Okay guys im working on the next chapter, please review...so i'll know if this story is still being followed and worth updating.

A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement


	5. Let the Game Began

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor any of the characters from the comics or show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

_**A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement**_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Let the Game Began

* * *

The large steel chains looped for the fifth time clanking as they were tightened then secured with a ten pound lock. The blonde girl tossed the key in the air then caught it slipping it into her bra for safe measure. She wasn't so naïve to think a chain and lock would keep Batman's protégé from escaping, thus she rigged the door with so many booby-traps it would take the guy weeks to get past them. Satisfied with her handy work she turned to see her partners progress.

The green girl stared perplexed at the large control panel, she managed to close the indoor pool/underwater escape route with its reinforced metal cover. But how was she suppose to keep Robin from simply pressing the right keys and opening it; he was a computer wiz after all.

"What are you doing?"

M'Gann jumped startled at the sudden noise, turning quickly to face Artemis. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow questioningly waiting for her answer.

Ms. Martian smiled lightly tapping the side of her head. "Come on M'Gann. Sorry I guess i'm getting way to into this practice."

"I meant why are you still up here, we have to finish and meet up with the others." Artemis corrected pushing past the Martian and stood in front of the panel.

M'Gann came up behind her peering over her shoulder. " He's really good with computers, how can we stop him from unlocking the cover?"

The blonde girl smirked pulling out one of her arrows she took a few steps back. Ms. Martian watched in disbelief as she aimed at the control panel and fired. The arrow lodged itself into the center of the control panel. "Problem solved." Artemis grabbed a hold of the green girl by the upper arm and hurriedly pulled her down the steps and toward the door.

"But what if he-" M'Gann's question was cut off by a rather loud explosion, she glanced back at a pile of rubble where once stood the complex control panel.

Artemis smirked at the sudden silence, still dragging the other girl along. "Like I said, problem solved."

As they walked down the long corridor that would eventually lead them to the main living area. Artemis glanced back at the girl behind her and stopped abruptly, causing M'Gann to crash into her. "Okay enough!" The blonde girl huffed turning she folded her arms across her chest with irritation.

M'Gann starred back at her confused.

"Don't give me that look, you've been moping around all morning! What reason do you have to be all forlorn when you have Mr. So-Sexy-It-Should-Be-A-Crime, all to yourself." Artemis grounded out not bothering to hide the jealous in her voice.

When the female Martian started to get teary eyed the blonde girl took a step back in surprise . "He…He…won't even talk to me! He looked so upset when I tried to talk to him last night…" The green girl sniffed rushing forward and threw her arms around the blonde proceeding to bury her face against Artemis' shoulder and cry.

The archer stood awkwardly with her arms at her sides a look of irritation splashed across her face. 'Why do you people keep getting all emotional on me! What do I look like? Freaking Dr. Phil!" She scream inside her mind forcing one of her arms up she patted M'Gann on the back. "There. There."

They stayed there for a while until M'Gann finally pulled away wiping her eyes.

Artemis gave her a forced smile in return, not that the green girl noticed since she looped her arms with the archers and proceeded their trek forward. The blonde mused to herself, while making sure to keep cautious of the hall in front of them, that this new turn of event between Ms. Martian and Superboy would require a change in her plans. "Maybe he just realized he didn't want little Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes and he wants a real woman." She thought, smirking at the back if her oblivious teammates' head. But on the other hand those two tend to make up rather quickly…and there's no telling what the real reason why super Hottie is upset….I didn't see Superman visit yesterday…" Artemis' thoughts came to a abrupt stand still as the girls slowed then stopped completely in front of a large door. The female archer watched as the Martian took a deep breath before planting her bright smile back on her face. She glanced back at Artemis as the door slid open. "Lets catch our villain."

The two girls walked into the main living room adjacent the kitchen and made their way over to Aqualad who stood near the sofa.

"Did everything go okay?" The Atlantian asked once they reached him, he had been concerned when he thought he heard an explosion earlier while he and Superboy secured their area.

M'Gann nodded. "Yes, Artemis and I finished with no problems."

Kid Flash emerged from the kitchen, his cheeks slightly full from what he was chewing on, he tossed a crumpled bag over his shoulder as he approached them. "I'm guessing that means no bird sightings then?" He directed his question toward the female archer choosing to avoid eye contact with the Martian.

"We didn't encounter Robin." M'Gann answered anyways frowning at the redhead.

Artemis rolled her eyes in mock disgust starring at the redheaded boy. "Can't you go an hour without gorging yourself?" She poked the Speedster in the gut but regretted it when she saw him winch in pain. She was startled when a hand quickly enclosed around her out stretched finger.

"I may heal fast but there still a little sore." Wally spoke his voice low, still lightly grasping onto the digit.

Artemis could feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks as his green eyes starred down at her, she snatched her hand back folding her arms over chest. "Hmmf, like I care." She huffed angrily.

"Whatever you say beautiful." The speedster smirked at the blonde's public display of discomfort, causing the blush on her cheeks to deepen a few more shades.

Aqualad cleared his throat to recover his team's attention, noticing the frown on M'Gann's face grow the longer she watched the archer and speedster interaction. "Now that we are all together, we need to come up with a plan to capture Robin." The dark skinned boy's eyes glanced over to Superboy who had taken up residents against the wall across the room, he motioned subtly with a nod of his head for the clone to come over.

Superboy stared blankly at him arms still crossed over his chest. When Aqualad didn't seem to be getting the message; that the clone wasn't very pleased with the invitation, Superboy huffed with annoyance pushing off the wall and came to stand next to the Atlantean.

Aqualad smiled gratefully at the brooding teen next to him before turning to address the rest of the team. "Does anyone have any ideas? Wally you have known Robin the longest, do you know what he might be planning?" His gaze stopped on the speedster.

A grim expression fell over Wally's face. "To tell you the truth, he's the last person I wanted to go up against as a villain, I mean I love Rob but the guy was raised by Batman. Do I need to say more." The red head rubbed the back of his neck nervously unaware of the heated glare being sent in his direction.

"Our best chance would be to lure him out…" Wally smirked as he dug through his jean pocket pulling out a small spear like object with rods sticking out all around it. "We could use this, if Rob wants to use the transporter to escape he'll need its power source."

Superboy snorted unimpressed at the Speedster's idea. At the sound Wally turned a hard glare at the clone as he took a threatening step forward. "Well at least I'm trying to come up with ideas, I don't hear you speaking up! Oh wait, maybe the G-Gnomes didn't get a chance to put much of a brain in that thick skull of yours!"

The clone narrowed his eyes, unfolding his arms and took a step toward the slightly shorter boy. "Oh, I have an idea. It involves my fist and your face."

Aqualad and Artemis exchanged a glance before stepping forward and between the two riled up heroes. Aqualad faced Superboy trying to get his attention, leaving Wally to Artemis. "This fighting isn't helping anyone, we should be focused on the training session. There's no telling what Robin could be planni-" The Atlantean's words fell silent as the lights suddenly went out ,blanketing them in darkness.

The group of five unconsciously stepped closer together, bodies tense and ready for a surprise attack. The unnerving sound of familiar laughter filled their ears echoing off the walls of the circular room.

"Back up generator powering up." the stoic voice of the mountain's computer ai announced startling M'Gann who reached out grabbing hold of someone's arm. "Power established, back up power reserve at seventy eight percent, one hour and ten minutes remaining." It finished the lights flickered then went on, bathing the room in a dim green light.

Aqualad scanned the room then the team to make sure everyone was okay. He watched as Ms. Martian quickly let go of Kid Flash's arm, folding her arms over her chest in embarrassment. His silver eyes automatically darted to Superboy, he gauged the clone's reaction. After Robin's brief explanation about what had caused the fight yesterday he had intended to talk with Superboy but hadn't found the right time yet. But to his surprise the clone seemed far more interested in the fading laughter of their pretend villain, Aqualad eyes widen as a idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Superboy?" The clone glanced at him and the Atlantean continued. "Can you tell where Robin's laughter is originating from?" Aqualad asked smiling when Superboy gave him a curt nod.

The group raced down the barely lit corridor, Superboy at the lead while Kid Flash trailed at the rear with Artemis. After what seemed like an eternity the teens finally reached their destination, Superboy stared troubled at the Medical Bay door.

Aqualad patted the clone reassuringly on the shoulder before turning to the others motioning for them to be ready. He stepped forward past Superboy manually pressing the red button next to the door then darted through quickly when it slid open, weapons at the ready.

The others followed close behind stopping abruptly when their leader lowered his weapons before retracting them completely. The Atlantean took another look around the room before turning to his team and noted Superboy's deep frown.

"We must have just missed him." Aqualad offered the clone a weak smile in an attempt to elevate his teammates dark mood.

Kid Flash folded his arms over his chest, cocky smirk firmly in place. " So much for super hearing." He jabbed, his smirk widening further when Superboy turned sending him a death glare. Good thing the clone hadn't received the man of steel's feared heat vision.

Artemis rolled her eyes, shoving the gloating red head out of her way. The speedster was letting his emotions get the better of him, therefore ruining her well thought out plan.

"Not that I don't enjoy two boys getting all hot and sweaty for each other…" She sent a wink at Superboy letting her words sink in and suppressed the laughter at the scandalized look on Wally's face. " Because I do, its just that there's no way in hell I'm gonna lose to that kid." She spun around facing Ms. Martian, who was still blushing from the earlier comment. "Let's end this game right now, locate his mind. Hey, while your in there why not pick up a few weakness we can use against him."

The green girl's eyes widen at the blonde's order. "I…I can't…that would be a invasion of his privacy."

"M'Gann is right, we will find another way to locate hi-" Aqualad tried to regain control of the situation only to have Artemis cut him off.

Artemis' eyes narrowed. "That's ridiculous! You're the one who said we should take the exercise seriously! And that means right now Robin is not our friend, he is our enemy and you know just as well as I do that if we were out on the field you wouldn't hesitate to use her telepathic ability to locate and stop a real villain! She finished, her cheeks were lightly flushed from her rant but her dark hazel eyes never left Aqualad's increasingly troubled gaze.

He sighed dejectedly, he couldn't argue with her reasoning without contradicting his own. "Your right, though it does not make this feel any less wrong." Aqualad turned to M'Gann not hiding the displeasure in his next words. "Locate his mind, but nothing more." He added watching a little relief wash over the female Martian.

Artemis held her tongue at their leaders decision not to pry into the Boy Wonder's mind.

"Okay." M'Gann complied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear she closed her eyes and let her mind reach out. "There!" Her mind screamed as her hazel eyes snapped open, she spun toward the door they had come through as it slid open and a blast of blue light shot straight at her.

The blast hit the female Martian square in the chest with enough force to throw her back against a stunned Superboy's chest. The clone looked down at the girl in his arms, she grabbed her head and tried to regain her footing. He frowned worriedly at the girl then tensed at the sound of a all to familiar laughter, his cobalt blue eyes shot up in the direction of the laughter and widen at what he saw.

* * *

**Updated within the week as promised…though not sure if anyone is still following this story…might put this one on permanent hiatus 8(**

_A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement_


	6. Guns, Fun and Bombshells

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, nor any of the characters from the comics or show. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

_A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement_

**Quick Note from Set_Fiction: All I can say is wow, I had no idea so many people were following my little story! ToT Thank you guys for the reviews, I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far. As a thank you, I'm update a whole 5 days early! Enjoy. ^_^**

** As for Yumi's comment: *Puts on Batman Cosplay* Bring it! LOL JK**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Guns, Fun and Bombshells

* * *

In the open door way in all his menacing glory stood the Boy Wonder, a gun that looked like it came straight out of a low budget sci-fi movie clutched firmly in his right hand; locked and ready for its next target. "Tsk. Tsk. Bad girl, we can't have you going and doing something like using your powers to locate me." He wiggled his finger while shaking his head like a disapproving father at the still dazed Martian.

"Not cool dude!" KF snapped angrily at his friend pulling his gaze away from M'Gann and toward Robin. He sped forward ready to beat some sense into his friend for hurting his crush and noticed the devious smirk a second too late.

Robin was ready for this, he knew Wally would be pissed that he shot at M'Gann, he knew the speedster would attempt to charge at him and he was ready. The bottle slipped from his free hand, shattering onto the ground in front of him, smoke began to rise from the liquid that was once contained in the bottle.

Wally's green eyes widen as the liquid ice started to harden on the ground in front of him, he brought his body to an abrupt stop ignoring the churning of his stomach in protest. He wobbled on his tippy toes trying to regain his balance, so he wouldn't fall onto the ice just below him. When he finally managed to stumble back to safety Wally looked up at Robin smirking at his friends failed attempt at trapping him. "Ha! You so missed me!" The last word came out as a squeaked at the sight of blue energy speeding toward him.

"Wally!" M'Gann screamed in panic pushing out of Superboy's loose hold that had been steadying her. She raised her arms in an attempt to levitate the red headed boy out of the way, fear took hold of her when he didn't move.

Kid Flash closed his eyes as his crush screamed his name, not suppressing the happy smile that tugged at his lips at her concern. Not even the hard blast to his chest that threw him back could dash away his excitement.

Aqualad was snapped out of his shocked state when Wally flew past him, the teen skid across the floor clutching his chest were he had been hit and slowed stopping just short of hitting the wall.

The Atlantean teen turned from his fallen teammate to their villain outstretching his arms, the blue tattoos that ran along them surged to life as electric whips formed in his ready hands. Leaping into action he rushed forward aware of the blonde archer of their team following close behind him, her bow pulled and aimed. The dark skinned teen shot her a quick side glance as they neared the treacherous ice coating the ground. She nodded; no words needed to pass between them, the arrow was released. It hissed as it tore through the air, soaring past the Atlantean's face before embedding itself in the still smoking ice. Green light switched to red, as it detonated blasting an temporary clearing. Aqualad took the opening, now within striking range he pulled his right arm back then quickly snapped it forward. The whip curled above his head, electricity coursed through it cracking loudly like thunder as it came down on it's target.

Robin smirked watching as the whip bore down on him, his left foot shifted slightly out. The electricity from the weapon pricked his skin as it came within inches of his face before he dodged out of its wrath, catching a glimpse of panic on their team leader's face at his narrow escape.

Artemis charged toward him, eyes narrowed bypassing Aqualad. "Well at least someone is taking this seriously." Robin thought to himself as Artemis released an arrow aimed at his chest. He did a quick back flip, kicking the arrow out of his direction, his hand touched the floor only a moment before he was back in the air. The Boy Wonder flipped three more times then slid on the ground just outside the door. Robin pulled out a batarang making sure to smirk at the fuming Artemis and Aqualad; who was currently speeding toward him, before he plunged it straight into the door control panel.

The dark skinned teen quickened his pace but it was no use, he watched as Robin waved good bye and the door slammed shut dividing them. He retracted his weapons watching Artemis walk past him and proceeded to kick the door while cursing like a sailor. Aqualad sighed shaking his head at the blonde girl , he reached out a hand in attempt to calm down the archer when M'Gann called out to him.

He turned to see the female Martian was no longer in Superboy's arms but instead had made her way across the room to the fallen Wally. His eyes lingered momentarily on a troublingly quiet Superboy.

"Guys…I think we have a problem." M'Gann spoke again while helping Wally up.

The Atlantean walked over to them, eyes scanning them for any signs of injuries. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He questioned upon noticing no physical distress.

"No, I feel fine." Kid Flash answered for the green girl secretly enjoying that she still had her hand on his shoulder. He had been starting to think Artemis' plan to make M'Gann jealous wasn't working but the Martian had left Superboy's grasp to go tend to him. He had to remember to thank Robin later for apparently cracking under the pressure of being the villain and attacking him, course soon after he'd have to introduce his dark haired friend's head to Mr. Toilet for actually having the nerve to shoot at him.

M'Gann shook her head disagreeing with Wally. "No, I'm not okay. My powers…there gone." She waved her hand in Aqualad's direction to prove her point.

Kid Flash frowned stepping away from the green girl then ran forward only to stop a few feet away turning back to her with wide eyes; his speed was gone.

"How is this possible?" Aqualad asked starring worriedly between his two teammates.

M'Gann tapped the side of her head lightly. "Hello M'Gann! It's so obvious." She smiled, glad she had listened closely to all her uncle J'onn's Justice League stories. She blushed when she noticed Aqualad's patient gaze waiting for her to explain. "Lex Luther's gun, the same gun Robin used…I always imagined it would look less…" The female Martian tapped her finger against her chin trying to think of a good word.

"Cheesy." Wally offered, to which M'Gann nodded agreeingly.

The cursing and banging across the room suddenly stopped. "Wait a minute! Your not talking about that 'gun'? How did this kid get his sneaky hands on something like that?" Artemis' demanded stomping her way over to the group.

Aqualad raised his eyebrow in interest. "What gun?" His three teammates standing around him looked at him like he had suddenly grown another head.

"Wow, are you serious Kal?" Wally was the first to break the silence, shaking his head in disappointment before he explained. "The gun Lex Luther used against the Justice League's top guns to strip them of their powers. Batman was the only one it didn't effect…you know, cause he doesn't have any super powers." Aqualad nodded at his explanation. "But I thought they destroyed it?" Wally added turning his gaze to M'Gann.

Ms. Martian nodded. "They did…at least that's what uncle J'onn told me."

Artemis huffed folding her arms over her chest in irritation. "They obviously lied."

"But that's still doesn't explain how it came to be in Robin's possession." Aqualad added his thoughts staring questioningly at the three in front of him before realizing they were short one member of their current team. He turned searching for the clone, he hadn't seen him get hit by the gun but he could have easily missed it in his haste to capture Robin. The Atlantean's eyes widened once they located Superboy, he reacted immediately grabbing Artemis; who stood next to him, leaping out of the way as Superboy stampeded past them.

The clone of Superman picked up momentum leaping over the liquid ice blanketing the ground and slammed full force into the double enforced titanium door Robin had escaped behind only moments ago. The metal crumbled blasting to pieces under the seer power of the dark haired boy. Superboy rose slowly dust falling off his shoulders joining the debris covering the ground all around him. His cobalt blue eyes darted immediately to the right locking on the lithe form of their supposed villain; who's mouth was slightly a jarred, just a few feet away.

To say Robin was surprised to see Superboy come blasting through the wall and into the narrow dimly lit hall was the understatement of the century. He slowly lowered his wrist communicator; the sound of the signal on the other end disconnecting was to soft for the normal human ear to pick up. The clone's intense gaze didn't help the Boy Wonder's surprised state…oh, if Batman could see him now.

"Reserve power at thirty percent, forty five minutes remaining." The stoic voice of the ai announced affectedly dragging Robin back to the current reality of his situation just in time to see the others emerging from the opening Superboy had made. Without hesitation he turned on his heels escaping down the hall, not missing the threatening growl from Superboy as he picked up his speed.

"Superboy, don't!" Aqualad shouted from somewhere behind him.

Robin didn't need to turn to know the larger boy was now in pursuit of him, he could hear the heavy footstep quickly closing in. He swerved to the right barely escaping the arms that nearly enclosed around him, using the momentum from the action he bounced off the wall and flipped over Superboy. The clone stumbled forward but managed not to fall. Robin smirked slipping past a still recovering Superboy continuing his mad dash down the hall. "Sorry Sups, your going to have to be faster than that if you want to catch me!" He yelled back mockingly, making a sudden sharp turn as he rounded a corner missing the determined look in Superboy's eyes.

Superboy straighten and was about to chase after the smaller boy when a webbed hand gripped his shoulder firmly.

Aqualad ignored the irate look Superboy shot at him, only breaking eye contact briefly as the others finally caught up. Wally breath heavily resting his hand on his knees as he lend forward trying to catch his breath. M'Gann stood next to him attempting to hide the smile that had formed on her lips at the speedster's overly dramatic behavior.

"I'm so killing Rob once we catch him…" Wally huffed, half jokingly, straightening up.

Aqualad stared questioningly when Superboy visably tensed at Kid Flash's comment. "This is a team exercise Superboy, we need to stay together. We can not underestimate Robin, even more so now that he is in possession of that weapon." He tried to reason with the clone only to have his hand shrugged off.

Superboy stepped back from the others, lowering his head covering most of his face in shadows. "Robin is mine!" He growled threateningly pushing past a stunned Aqualad and ran down the hall in the direction the Boy Wonder had gone.

"That boy sure has conviction, glad someone else is taking this exercise seriously." Artemis stepped forward next to Aqualad watching Superboy's retreating form.

M'Gann frowned, running after the clone. She stopped once she reached the corner Superboy turned at shouting back at the others. "We have to hurry and catch up! Superboy sounded upset with Robin, we can't let things get out of hand again!"

" Robin is mine; who does he think he is?" Wally fumed following Artemis who was heading over to M'Gann. "Just cause I don't have my powers right now he thinks he's the only one who can take Robin in a fight!"

Artemis rolled her eyes dismissively at the red headed boy. "Whatever you say Kid Slow."

"Yeah that's right…Hey!" Wally shouted at the blonde girl, neither one of them noticing Aqualad still standing in a stunned state were they had left him.

The Atlantean stared at the spot where Superboy had stood, the meaning of the clone's words bringing forth painful memories. Aqualad shook the visions of his homeland and a certain brunette girl that threatened to fill his mind, he couldn't allow his emotions to be clouded right now. But he didn't like the look the had seen in Superboy's eyes, the raw emotions so openly put on display. The Atlantean turned jogging to catch up with the others, all unaware of his worried thoughts. When this was over he would definitely need to speak with Superboy and possibly Robin. The unmistakable sound of property being destroyed somewhere down the hall lulled the leader back to the task at hand, he motioned at his team and they hurriedly followed after the sound of destruction.

* * *

"Reserve power at ten percent, twenty two minutes remaining." The sound of the mountain's ai fell on death ears, all the teens having blocked it out around the ninth announcement.

They were exhausted and on edge, worst of all they hadn't even come close to catching their villain. The Boy Wonder was relentless, succeeding in stripping Aqualad's powers a few hours into the pursuit, though to be fair Robin had been aiming at Superboy; who had been trying to unsuccessfully corner the younger boy.

The warn down team rushed down the hall, having finally caught sight of Robin once more. Superboy took the lead, the team had decide since he was the only one who still had their powers he should form there front line of attack. His eyes focused with determination on the smaller male just feet in front of him, oblivious to Aqualad's watchful eyes on his every action.

Robin couldn't help the grin that came upon his face, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. He rounded a corner and the grin fell reappearing on Superboy's face…a dead end.

"No where else to run." Superboy spoke his voice low.

"Looks that way." Robin replied turning, gun aimed at the clone who took a step forward almost within arms reach of Robin.

The others watched with interest, ready to step in if need be. Superboy took another step forward causing Robin to take a step back. The Boy Wonder mentally cursed his stupidity. How could I have let myself get cornered!"

"Aren't you going to shoot me?" Another step and the gun muzzle was pressed to the clone's chest.

Robin kept his eyes focused on the red on black symbol of Superman, which was easy considering he came about eye level with the taller boy's chest anyway. His ungloved fingers tensed on the trigger then let go completely, Robin sighed lowering the weapon. " Okay, okay. You win, enough of this dramatic stand off." Robin smiled as he joked in hope of easing some of the tension.

Superboy took another step forward towering over the younger boy, Robin finally looked up frowning at the clone's invasion of his personal space. He already admitted defeat, what more did the older boy want. A sudden thought came to mind and he waved his free hand behind Superboy in the general direction M'Gann should have been. "No need to get all ruffled up Sups, she'll get her powers back in a few hours. 'Sides I adjusted the gun before I used it, give me a little credit." Robin put his hand on his hip and was about to give Superboy his best insulted look but thought otherwise when the clone growled angrily at his words.

Ms. Martian stared worriedly at the two boys, summing up the courage she put her best smile on her face. "It's okay Superboy, Robin didn't hurt-"

"I don't care!" The clone of Superman shouted effectively shredding all the courage from the green girl. " This is not about her! Its never been about her!" His shouts quieted as he starred down almost pleadingly at the youngest member of their team.

Robin's eyes widened; not that anyone could see through his mask, again he found himself frozen by those intense eyes. The clone reached forward hand about to touch Robin's cheek when the ceiling above them suddenly exploded. Superboy stumbled back and the Boy Wonder fell against the wall trying to avoid a mass of red and blue that fell to the ground separating them.

The form unfolded itself from its kneeling position on the ground, the red cape it wore falling back to one side revealing a familiar yellow 'S' on the center. Robin tensed leaning further into the wall and away from their sudden guest as bouncy blonde hair that had been concealed by the cape came into view, framing a pair of cobalt blue eyes narrowed and directed entirely on him.

"Hey Supergirl, what brings you by our neck of the woods." Robin smiled nervously trying to move the gun behind his back.

The girl smiled back swooping in on him, clutching his shirt tightly and bring her face less than an inch from the younger boy. " Oh, I don't know…maybe it was the emergency call from the Fortress of Solitude at two o'clock this morning informing me there was a break in. Which so happen to be the same week my cousin finally trusted me enough to let me fortress sit!" She narrowed her eyes further. "Then when I showed up; thinking that maybe Luther had found it somehow, what do I find where once rested a very dangerous weapon?" She paused giving Robin the impression she wanted him to answer, he wasn't about to fall for that. "This!" She reached into the waistband of her skirt pulling out a trading card with a holographic image of Batman throwing a batarang.

"Hey, that's worth a lot of money. It's a first stock, limited edition…" The Boy Wonder stopped and sighed at the twitch of the older blonde girl's eyebrow, he offered back the gun. "I was going to bring it back, buzz kill." He mumbled the last word, the fact that she had super hearing not alluding him.

Supergirl tucked the card back into her waistband and snatched the gun from the other hero. "Why'd you want this anyway, nerd boy?"

He ignored the nickname his eyes flicking to her curvy waist where his card currently resided. "Heroes and Villains. I'm the villain, Black Canary messaged me last night."

The blonde girl nodded at his explanation, now just realizing they weren't alone in the room. She glanced back at the other teens, noticing a red headed boy who's mouth was hanging open as he shamelessly eyed her chest. 'That's has to be Bert's sidekick..." She thought rolling her eyes. Supergirl's eyes shifted, spotting a pair of blue eyes eerily similar to her own; who looked no older then seventeen, stood in front of her glaring daggers. She tilted her head studying him unimpressed by his death glare, wandering why he looked so familiar. Her blue eyes went wide, that black hair, broad chest…that jaw! "No way! Kal-El?"

* * *

_A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding gift a reader can give . Please use this golden opportunity to offer a well deserved praise and/or tips for improvement_

Set_Fiction: Oh! So close Superboy, so close! w *laughs evilly*


End file.
